La leçon spéciale de Miss Maria
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Un jour comme les autres, Arika et Mashiro posèrent une question toute simple à Miss Maria.


**Bien le bonjour tout le monde!**

**Olala, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai rien publié...**

**Donc pourquoi un one-shot sur Miss Maria? Et bien très bonne question...En vérité c'est à l'issue d'une discussion que l'idée m'est venue et donc voilà...**

**Il n'est pas très long mais ironiquement, en écrivant je me suis rendue compte que ce personnage avait énormément de potentiel! J'ai eu peur de partir dans tous les sens tant les idées fusaient de toutes parts et c'est pourquoi la longueur de cette fic est limitée. Néanmoins, peut-être que je reprendrai ce personnage dans une autre histoire car c'était très amusant à écrire.**

**Voilà voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture~**

La leçon spéciale de Miss Maria: 

«Miss Maria...Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de Master?»

Affalée sur la grande table de la pièce principale du château de Windbloom, Arika Yumimeya, fraîchement devenue Otome officielle de Sa Majesté la reine Mashiro, avait posé cette question d'un air curieux.

La reine, travaillant sur les papiers de restauration du sud de la ville avait levé les yeux vers le professeur privé de son Otome. Non pas que la vie de Miss Maria l'intéressait particulièrement...Non pas du tout même. Mais elle travaillait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, elle avait donc le droit à une pause pas vrai?

Miss Maria, de son éternel air digne et imperturbable répondit à son élève d'une voix sévère:

«Arika Yumemiya, il me semblait que lors de votre première année en tant qu'élève Corail, il vous avait été enseigné les caractéristiques des Gems spéciales ainsi que l'identité de leurs actuelles porteuses.»

Arika eut un petit rire gêné. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas avouer à Miss Maria qu'en première année, elle avait pour habitude de dormir pendant ses cours...

«Et bien...on a eu beaucoup de cours l'année dernière...et je n'ai pas une très bonne mémoire alors...

_Dis plutôt que tu n'écoutais rien, ça t'éviterait de chercher des excuses...

_Mashiro-chan! T'es pas sympa, je faisais de mon mieux! Et puis d'abord de quoi tu te mêles, tu es sensée travailler!»

À ces mots, la reine rougit.

«Et...Et bien je fais une pause, tu as un problème avec ça?

_La blague, tu es tellement paresseuse que tu cherches n'importe quelle distraction pour te détourner de ton travail...quelle reine tu fais...»

Miss Maria se racla la gorge afin de faire taire les deux filles.

Vraiment, elle ne pouvait s'habituer aux querelles journalières de ces deux-là. Une Otome parlant aussi familièrement à son Master...et le dit Master ne pensant même pas à punir tant d'impudence et d'insolence. Cette pair allait réellement à l'opposition de tous les codes instaurés jusqu'à présent...

«Bien Arika Yumemiya, étant donné que vous avez posé la question durant votre pause, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre. Néanmoins, considérez cela comme un rappel de ce que vous avez fait l'an dernier en classe et de ce fait, vous aurez un devoir là-dessus très bientôt.»

À l'entente du mot "devoir", la porteuse du saphir du ciel azuré eut une expression si mélancolique que la reine ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un air machiavélique.

«Et cela vaut aussi pour vous Majesté. Il est de votre devoir de connaître la spécificité de chaque Gem. L'académie Garderobe se trouve sur votre territoire après tout.

_ Quoi?! Mais je...»

Miss Maria coupa court aux protestations de la reine avec un regard plus que dissuasif.

Mashiro baissa les yeux.

«J'imagine qu'avoir un cours de ce genre de temps à autres ne peut pas me faire de mal...»

Eugh, comme ça lui coûtait de dire ça. De son côté, Arika jubilait. Ce n'était que justice!

Miss Maria commença donc sa leçon spéciale.

«Comme vous le savez, chaque Gem possède des caractéristiques qui lui sont propres. Même si leur puissance différencie selon leur porteur, fondamentalement leur pouvoir reste malgré tout le même.

_Attendez une minute, en quoi la puissance différencie selon leur porteur?

_Ne me dites pas que cette constatation ne vous ai jamais venue à l'esprit?»

Arika et Mashiro s'échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules en même temps. Tout en soupirant, Miss Maria se mit à penser que la leçon allait prendre plus de temps que prévu.

«Une Gem n'est jamais que le réceptacle de la puissance d'une Otome. En d'autres termes, si une Otome trop forte porte une Gem trop faible, cette dernière se détruira. Il est également possible et c'est bien souvent le cas, que des Otomes n'éveillent jamais à 100% la puissance d'une Gem. En vérité, ce que l'on appelle «le potentiel d'une Gem» n'est en fait que la puissance qu'elle est capable de supporter.»

Voyant le regard perdu d'Arika, Miss Maria se vit obliger de continuer.

«Arika Yumemiya, la première fois que vous avez éveillé le pouvoir du saphir du ciel azuré, celui-ci n'était pas au maximum de son potentiel n'est-ce pas?

_Euh oui...

_Et c'est en vous entraînant que vous avez pu profiter de sa puissance n'est-ce pas?

_Oui! Oui! Oui c'est vrai ça! J'ai compris! En gros, le pouvoir de la Gem dépend presque entièrement de celui de l'Otome qui le porte...C'est simple en fait.»

Mashiro soupira à l'entente du «c'est simple en fait». Quand on pense qu'Arika avait mis dix minutes à comprendre ça... La Reine reporta son attention vers la doyenne de Garderobe.

«Est-ce pour cela que les titres et grades des Gems varient selon les époques?

_Tout-à-fait Majesté.

_Titres et grades? Je savais même pas que y'avait des grades chez les Otomes...Il n'y a que les Maistars non?

_Et les cinq piliers c'est quoi d'après toi? Même moi je le sais alors que je suis même pas une Otome...»

Ah oui, elle avait oublié ça...

«Menfin dans tous les cas, ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas de Master Miss Maria...»

La femme sourit.

«Et bien vous serez surprises d'apprendre que j'ai un Master.

_Vraiment?!

_Il s'agit de notre fondatrice.

_Ah...»

Elle ne le savait vraiment pas? Miss Maria commençait à se dire que ce n'était plus de l'inattention qui avait fait d'Arika une mauvaise élève...

Non.

Il était indécent de penser à l'une de ses élèves comme étant une imbécile. C'était disgracieux.

«Oui. A l'issue de mon année en tant qu'élève Perle, j'ai été promue seconde de la Directrice de Garderobe. Ainsi, ma Gem n'eut besoin d'aucun «véritable» Master pour fonctionner.»

Elle ne pouvait cependant leur dire la raison pour laquelle elle fut choisie pour le travail d'assistante de la Directrice de l'époque...C'était trop...

«Pourquoi c'est vous qui avez été choisie pour le travail d'assistante de la Directrice Miss Maria?»

….Honteux.

«Arika Yumemiya, vous posez des questions trop indiscrètes. En tant qu'Otome, vous devriez savoir que la curiosité est...

_Mais moi aussi je veux savoir.

_Majesté?»

Mashiro avait bien remarqué le léger tic dans l'expression de Miss Maria à l'entente de la question d'Arika. Voir la fière doyenne de Garderobe montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse et pouvoir en profiter était une opportunité à ne pas louper.

La reine répéta alors:

«Moi aussi je veux savoir pourquoi c'est vous qui avez été choisie Miss Maria.

_...

_Considérez cela comme un ordre direct de la Reine de Windbloom: répondez-moi.

_Abuser ainsi de votre pouvoir est indigne de votre rang.»

Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en abusait de toutes manières.

«Mais soit, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir: j'ai été promue au rang de seconde de la Directrice grâce à ma dévotion sans égale pour notre défunte fondatrice.»

Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'à cause de ses trop mauvais résultats, aucun potentiel Master de l'époque ne voulait d'elle...Mais ça, elle se devait de le garder pour elle.

Si Arika avait bu les paroles de son aînée, Mashiro, elle, n'était pas dupe et fixa Miss Maria d'un air qui disait «vous vous en sortez bien aujourd'hui...Mais la prochaine fois, vous pouvez être sûre que je vous ferez cracher la vérité par n'importe quel moyen...».

Arika prit alors la parole d'un ton rêveur.

«N'empêche...Tout ça prouve que même à l'époque vous étiez vraiment dévouée à la fondatrice et au système des Otomes...Je me demande bien pourquoi...

_Et bien...Disons que c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais m'accrocher.»

Mashiro et Arika observèrent Miss Maria en silence.

Oui.

Même si à l'époque un Master aurait voulu d'elle, Miss Maria n'aurait sans doute pas accepté le travail.

Il fallait être honnête: à l'époque elle n'avait rien d'une Otome. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses résultats étaient bien loin de la moyenne de ses camarades de classe.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était dit qu'elle allait abandonner.

Plusieurs fois elle avait faillit se faire expulser.

Mais à chaque fois, une personne l'encourageait et la défendait devant les professeurs.

Il s'agissait de l'élève Perle numéro une de l'époque: Monica Julen. Si nous devions faire une comparaison, nous pourrions dire que Monica Julen était la Shizuru Viola de ce temps là. Forte, belle, intelligente et aimée de tous, la meilleure élève de l'académie était le stéréotype parfait de l'Otome modèle. Personne ne connaissait la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris Maria sous son aile, la doyenne se posait d'ailleurs cette question encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant, une chose était certaine: sans Monica, Maria Graceburt ne serait pas telle que le monde la connaît.

Le jour où sa bien-aimée Onee-sama avait atteint le grade de Maistar, Maria n'avait pas pleuré. Elle s'était contentée de sourire de toutes ses dents pour la simple raison qu'elle avait été la première à qui Monica avait annoncé la nouvelle. Même Sylvie-onee-sama, sa meilleure amie, n'avait été mise au courant que plus tard. Miss Maria se souvenait très clairement des paroles de son aînée:

_«Tu devrais te calmer tu sais? On dirait que c'est toi qui vient d'être promue et pas moi...Héhé, quoiqu'il en soit je veux que tu me promettes une chose Maria...Vu que je ne serai plus là pour te soutenir l'an prochain, tu devras faire de ton mieux. Continue et suis le chemin que tu t'es toi-même tracée...Deviens une formidable Otome...L'Otome la plus gracieuse qui soit afin de leur prouver à tous qu'ils ont tord. Moi je sais que tu en es capable.»_

Au fond d'elle, Maria savait que le souhait le plus cher de Monica avait été de rester à Garderobe afin de veiller sur ses cadettes...Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le destin avait vraiment été d'une infamie sans égale avec Monica Julen.

Pour commencer il avait fait d'elle une orpheline, elle qui avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de la chaleur d'un foyer...

Il avait fait d'elle l'Otome d'un Master sans pitié, elle qui était d'une douceur sans égale.

Il avait fait de sa mort une mort des plus pitoyables, elle qui chérissait par dessus tout ses amies, elle avait été obligée de s'entretuer avec la personne qui lui était la plus chère...Lors de la Guerre...Comme l'Otome exemplaire qu'elle avait été.

Ce fut à cette époque que Miss Maria avait décidé de rester à Garderobe le plus de temps possible. Pas vraiment par vocation mais plutôt pour réaliser le souhait de son Onee-sama: celui de veiller sur Garderobe.

Au fil du temps, Maria s'était assagie. Elle avait autant gagné en prestance qu'en puissance et avait vu passer un bon nombre de générations d'Otomes. Qui aurait cru que l'éternelle dernière de la classe serait devenue ainsi? Eternelle hein...Tout semblait être éternel avec Maria Graceburt. Le nom de sa Gem le prouvait bien par ailleurs...

Monica Julen, Rena Sayers et aujourd'hui Arika Yumemiya. En passant par l'actuelle Directrice Natsuki Kruger...Toutes, de leurs manières, ont marqué ou marqueront l'histoire des Otomes.

Elle, Miss Maria Graceburt, porteuse du Jaspe vert de l'éternité, ne marquera sans doute pas l'histoire. Bien évidemment, comment marquer l'histoire en n'étant qu'une simple spectatrice? Une éternelle spectatrice?

Garder le mausolée et seconder la Directrice lui convenait parfaitement. Après tout, sans personnage secondaire, comment les héros pourraient-ils changer l'histoire?

Miss Maria reporta alors son attention vers Arika et Mashiro. Oui, sans guide, personne ne peut arriver à quoique ce soit.

«Euh...Miss Maria...

_Oui?

_Vous nous fixez bizarrement depuis tout-à-l'heure...Tout va bien?»

Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit.

«On ne peut mieux.»

Mashiro observa la gracieuse Otome d'un air suspicieux.

«Dites...Vous avez quel âge Miss Maria?»

A l'entente de cette question, Miss Maria s'arrêta de sourire.

**Fin!**

**Voilà voilà~**

**Alors les personnages de Monica et de Sylvie, si vous vous souvenez, sont vite fait apparus dans Mai-Otome! Et si c'est vrai! Au moment où Miss Maria parle de la Guerre à Arika et les autres lorsqu'elles sont entrées dans le Mausolée par effraction (épisode 8 ou 9 je crois...)...D'ailleurs, ce passage m'avait beaucoup marqué à cause de la musique qui jouait au moment où on les voit...C'était vraiment un très joli passage. **

**Enfin bref, assez blablaté, en espérant que ça vous ait plu et merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
